


May I Have This Dance?

by real__kazekage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Desire, F/M, Lost Love, Party, awkward love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: Part of my continuing series of drabbles with Azura Amell and Cullen.At the Winter Palace, Cullen is approached by a Tevinter guest. Yet, he feels like he has known her for years. Just who is this woman?





	May I Have This Dance?

_Someday..._   
_Somewhere..._   
_Somehow..._   
_You'll love again..._   
_You just need to find someone..._

_-Found, Steven Universe_

* * *

The Winter Palace. It is truly a sight to marvel from the interior of the walls outside, to the garden with its beautiful flowers, and to the nobles who were all playing the game with one another. The Inquisition had been inviting -- all thanks to Lady Josephine. They must be able to attend because an assassin is lurking in the shadows. It is up to them, as usual, to defend Theads. However, the noble people of Oralis were not too keen on seeing their Herald of Andraste to be a Qunari. In fact, it digusted them but to Askhak it did not matter what they thought -- he had one mission and it was not to please them. He was off searching for clues and the rest of his advisors waited patiently for his news.

Cullen stood at the wall with a flock of admirers; some women and even some men -- Marker! He felt like a slab of meat on the dinner table for them. As each of them asked for dance he only muttered a 'sorry, I cannot' much to this disappointment. Yet, they said around them trying to catch his eye; it never worked. He had a mission and cannot be distracted for anyone. He felt extremely uncomfortable but kept his gaze toward the nobles before him. The music heard around him was very relaxing; it kept his headache at bay for the moment. So many people below were dancing to please the Empress despite her not watching. He will never understand these games in this country. He misses when his life was a little simpler in the Circle of Magi. He had a schedule, a home, and someone he cared for -- yet fate had other plans for him. He closed his eyes for a moment to see her lovely face -- Azura Amell but he shook his head. It's been over ten years since he has since her or even heard of her whereabouts; he must move on, _right?_

"Oh my, " his flock of admires whispered to one another. "Look at her dress! I have never seen something of such design!"   
"She must be from Tevinter!" one woman whispered.   
"Truly? I wonder if she is a mage?" one man responded to the gossp.

Cullen furrowed his brows and turned toward the woman they were gossiping about. It was true. Her clothes were extremely different from theirs. This woman's dress hug to her every curve , _and Marker_, did she have them. The dress was of a dark color unlike the Oralis bright colors. Her mask was dark as well but her hair was hanging down around her back; a very dark color as well. Her face was as pale as winter itself but on her forehead were blue crystals, one dragging down to the tip of her nose. ([Amell's Dress](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1c48498c5177f06da03fce85c0857a6a/tumblr_nghbzg1Trc1tte9mqo2_1280.png)) She truly stood out from the crowd and it even peeked his interest;_ for a moment,_ of course.

The woman was speaking with other nobles about pointless topics, he is certain. She turned her head to the side for a moment, but in that moment their eyes locked, and she turned her gaze for a second; but did a double look at him. The woman curtsied at the nobles and they responded by giving her a small bow. Then, much to his surprise, she walked over to him.

She gave a small curtsy to him, "I saw when you came in with the Herald of Andraste. I am honored to be in your presence, Ser."

He was taken a back and couldn't think of what to say nor even what to do! He only looked at her and despite half of her face being covered he could still make out her eyes. Something about those eyes made his spine feel weak and his skin get goosebumps -- only one woman was able to do this to him, but she truly cannot be her. It's impossible.

"I-I..._.um_," his hand reached to starch the back of his neck. Something about her was so unsettling and so familiar. _"D-Do_....Have we met before?" Marker, his voice sounds so high pitch and so juvenile.

The woman before him wore the mask as everyone else in this room but he could see her eyes. Such a strange color between white and blue: that is what is so familiar to him. Only one other woman had such eyes, but there is no way... "Oh," her voice was so soft to his ears. "I am not sure. May I have your name, Ser?"

Should he really be telling a stranger his name? The Inquisition is looking for the assassin and for all he knows she could be the assassin: you cannot trust anyone in this palace. However, there is something so familiar about her -- the feeling causes his guard to be let down. "Cullen," for once his voice doesn't sound so awkward : it sounds as strong as his might. "Cullen Rutherford."

The woman before him did not move nor did she speak for a moment as if to process the name. She then blinked and nodded at him. "Ah, that is a lovely name," she spoke and her voice still sounded as soft as music to him. "Ser Cullen, may I have a dance with you?"

"Wi..With m-me?!" The words nearly stuttered out of his lips. His group of admirers gasped in annoyance at the woman; only because had turned them down so many times. He cannot dance -- not right now. He still has to be on guard for the Inquisition and in case the assassin happens to show up. However before he could politely reject her does the spy master appear at his side.

"Evening, my lady" She spoke with a tone of annoyance which surprised him. Usually Leliana is calmer than this. "My, what lovely shoes you are wearing."

The woman before him only gazed at Leliana and despite the lack of words he could feel extreme tension between the two. The woman curtsied before Leliana and he could see a smirk on her dark colored lips. "Ah, thank you," she said with the smirk still upon her lips. The woman's hand pointed toward Leliana's own shoes; her regular brown leather boots. "I would say the same about yours, but I am surprised that _you of all people_ would wear **that**."

Cullen gazed back at Leliana and the woman: clearly these two women knew each other. Leliana kept her dagger like gaze on the woman but a playful smirk appeared on her lips. "Ah, yes I know. I do love shoes," Leliana's tone slightly changed -- the blasted woman does love shoes.

"Yes I know," the mysterious woman spoke once again and stepped closer to both Cullen and Leliana. "I hate the ones back in Ferelden that are fur lined leather boots."

Leliana's smirk disappeared and she shook her head only slightly. Then, for the first time in months, Cullen actually saw a smile upon the spy master's lips. "I know, right? So ugly and shapeless."

The woman before them smiled back at Leliana. Cullen's had enough; his hand is put up in annoyance. Enough about blasted shoes already! "I'm sorry, but do you two **_know_ **each other!?" He asked in pure annoyance, hoping it would end the shoe talk.

Leliana's blinked at his out burst and shook her head, "oh no I do not. I just know when to admire a woman's fashion."

The woman before them curtised at the ankles at her compliment. "So," the woman broke the conversation between the pair of advisors. Her ice like gaze on Cullen. "will you still have the dance for me?"

Cullen was about to decline but Leliana placed her hand upon his shoulder. She leaned in toward him and whispered, "do it or you may regret it later." He only looked at the spy master with a confused expression on his face but nodded at her. He bowed slightly at the mysterious woman before him, and she returned with a small crusty. His hand was extended out to hers and her fingers gently grabbed around his. Her touch felt like fire beneath his gloved hands -- he wasn't sure if it was mental or actually physical. He led her out the dance floor,** extremely carefully,** he did not want to fall and embarrass himself even further. Once they were upon the dance floor did it actually cross his mind that he has actually never danced. He never needed to dance when he was a Templar, but there was one time when he tried...back in the circle with Azura. She had asked if she could try since she had never ever, and they did as awkwardly as two teenagers could. Even at that time, she had to led him in the dance and he allowed her; back in that time, he was just a smitten boy around that girl. 

"Shall I lead?" The woman questioned as if she could sense his hesitation.

"I-I....I" he cleared his throat. "It has been some time since I've done this." Oh, **Marker,** forgive his lie!

She only laughed a little and placed her hand upon his shoulder, the other in his gloved hand. "Don't worry, I've very good at leading." The sly sparkle in her eye suggested she was good at leading in many ways. The fire within him felt like she ignited it; it was so strange to him.

He hesitantly placed his hand upon her slender waist and tightened his grip on her slender fingers. The music was still playing, and she led them to the beat of the music without a thought. Cullen tried his best to keep a straight face but he hated all the eyes on him. He was never one to be center of attention, but here, everyone wanted their eyes on him. The woman helped him move without much effort ; a few times he nearly stepped on her shoes, much to his embarrassment.

"_So_," she broke the silence between them. "Cullen-" Marker, just hearing this woman say his name caused his heart to still. "May I know if you are with anyone?"

His heart started to pound against his chest. How many times are people going to ask him this? It is truly annoying. "_I-I_....I, no, not at the moment."

"Oh," he saw a spark appear in her almost white hues. "That is interesting to know. I am surprised, especially with your looks."

If she keeps complimenting him, he is worried his heart may explode in his chest. His golden hues gaze past her in case he spots the Herald. It is not hard to miss his massive shape. At the moment, nothing. They danced with the others, and managed to blend in with their movements. His foot work was getting better, and not missing so many steps now.

"Were you always with the Herald?" she questioned as they turned their bodies to the music.

"No," he answered. "I was with the Circle as Magi as a Templar." He has tried very hard to not think about his time there. Yes, there were good times ; many good times with the other Templars and with Azura. Yet, he cannot forgive himself that day when she found him beaten and broken down; he said such horrible words to her. He is certain she must resent him now. How can he forget that lovely face twist in pain when he spoke to her. He cleared his throat and gazed back at the woman. "I-I...try not to think of my time there."

"Oh," she whispered and her grip on his hand loosened. "I..." he was shocked to see this foreigner lose her wording : she seemed so confident just a few seconds ago. "Why not?"

Cullen gazed upon her as they danced to the music. "I had good times there, but...also very bad times. It is hard to think of it without feeling much pain."

The woman only nodded as she led them through the dance. "I understand. It must have bad memories," her voice was low, but he could still hear her lovely voice.

"Not all the memories are bad," he spoke and he then took control over the dance. His grip on her waist tightened as he turned them to the side. Her eyes widened in surprise but a smile appeared on her colored lips. Yes, not all the memories were bad -- he suddenly remembers some of the dance moves he and Azura practiced in their youth. He wasn't in step with the other nobles and they took notice of his boldness. His hand holding hers only tightened as he lowered her down to the ground. The woman's hand on his shoulder tightened due to the action but her smile never left her lips; such a lovely sight. Then he snapped her back up against his chest. A few nobles clapped at their dance and he flushed. _Marker_, he isn't sure what over came him.

The pair were so close now. He could feel her breasts against his chest. Her hips pressed against his causing the fire within him to be lit once more. Their foreheads were almost touching and without thinking, he leaned in closer to her lips. The woman, following his lead, leaded in as well. Just a few more inches...

"Excuse me, Ser." A thick accent spoke to him. The voice caught Cullen by surprise and caused him to stop leaning in toward the mysterious woman. "Oh marker," he heard her whisper under her breath. He wanted to curse the blasted fool who walked into their moment.

"**_What!?_**" Cullen blustered out as he turned on his heel. He didn't see someone at eye level so he lowered his gaze to see a Elf before him, a male elf. He wore elegant clothing as well which is rare for a Elf. He must be important or be with someone important.

"Oh pardon me, but I believe it is my turn with the lady," his accent was so thick yet there was more charm in it than Cullen would ever have in his entire life. Cullen felt a sudden rush of protection toward the woman just from the arrogant Elf's voice.

"_Excuse me_!?" Cullen kept his grip on the woman as he spoke to the Elf. The gesture only caused the Elf to chuckle.

"Oh yes, because in cause you didn't hear the bell ringing..." he nodded toward the silent orchestra. Cullen felt his face flush. His grip on her loosened but he kept their hands intermingled.

"Zevran, _my sweet_," the woman breathed out with annoyance in her tone. "Must you ruin all my moments?"

The elf, Zevran, only smirked at the woman. "_Oh my dear_, when have I _**EVER**_ done such a crime?"

The woman shook her head in annoyance and turned back to Cullen. "Forgive him, I am sorry that he so **rudely interrupted**." Cullen glared at the Elf who only shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his lips. She removed her hand from Cullen's and his gaze softened at the movement. "I should let you return to your admirers," she teased at Cullen.

"I-I...." he was at a lost of words. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to know more about her --- everything about her. "_I_, may I know your name."

She blinked at his request and a smirk appeared on her dark lips. "Names are not used here, my dear. Everything must remain a mystery, no?" Then, she turned her attention to the Elf and he took her pale hand into his tan one. The pair walked off from Cullen, and he could only watch. As they walked up the stairs, she did turn her head back to him and give him a gentle smile. The action caused his heart to feel the fire, just for the moment.

* * *

Epilogue

The Herald had found the assassin and they will deal with her when they return to Skyhold. The Empress lives for now, until another assassination.

"She was a bad assassin," Cullen could hear the thick accent from outside. He walked toward the voice and saw the Elf and the mysterious woman on a balcony together.

"Truly, " she replied with a nod. "It was still fun to be here, though. I missed parties like this."

"Oh, not me." The elf replied to his partner. "I like parties where everyone is naked and there are chain-"   
"Cullen?" She interrupter him when he was spotted at the door way and Cullen smiled at her. The elf removed his gaze from her and to him: he could feel the tension between their gaze.

Cullen walked to the pair but ignored the elf. "I want to speak with you."

The woman only nodded and turned to the elf, named Zevran. "Give me some privacy, please."

Zevran was about to argue, but she spoke once again, "**please**, _my dear_." Her voice harsh, yet still soft enough to get the point across.

The elf only glared at Cullen and nodded at her. "Fine, but I am staying outside the door just in case. We already had one assassination, who is to say we don't need another." He walked away from the pair, but did as he said, and stood right by the door.

Azura glared back at the Elf but her expression softened upon looking back at Cullen. He had so many questions and he needed answers. He was like a starved man for some answers from her.

"Are you truly from Tevinter?" He questioned, no longer any stutter in his words.

The woman shook her head, "no I visited the land after the Blight. I lost my home in Ferelden, and _someone like me_, Tevinter seemed like the best choice."

Someone like her!? What was that supposed to mean. Only mages rule there so unless she was a mage --- oh, she must be a mage. A mage from Ferelden. Unless she was an apostate, but most apostates were rare in Ferelden. The Templar were always watching and searching for apostates; only the witches of the wild were known apostates. So, if she isn't an apostate then she must have been a Circle Mage._ Could it be....?_ Could it actually be her?

He stepped closer to her, his gaze never leaving her pale face. "Az-" her name was about to leave his lips. Suddenly, his lips felt so dry and his throat was close to closing up. _Marker,_ he hasn't said that name in years ; well not out loud, only in his dreams. He wanted to say it, but blasted it all, his voice was dying on him.

"If you were in the Circle, did you ever get a gift?" she broke the silent but her once confident voice has now died down.

"Yes, I did." He answered her without thinking twice about the question, his voice finally returned to him.

"_Did,_" she paused and gazed down at the stone below the back at him. "Did you ever keep the gift that someone gave you?"

Cullen was taken a back for just a moment. His memories come back to seeing her lovely, young face when Azura Amell gifted him the necklace. A simple golden chain with a white crystal hanging on it. She had told him that it was enchanted and would always protect him, no matter what, because she made it. He was hesitant to take it due to his code -- a Templar and mage could not exchange gifts. She said it was not for a Templar, but for him, they were closer than just Templar and Mage. He had accepted her words and allowed her to place the necklace around him. The crystal underneath the armor he wore, always away from plain sight, but he always knew it was there. When the Circle fell to the blood mages and he was their prisoner, he clugged to it like a child, begging the torture would stop. And it did, because she showed up.

Cullen placed his hand underneath his red suit and pulled the necklace out. The woman's eyes widened from beneath her mask at the sight of it. He held the white crystal in his gloved hand, his gaze on it.

"I never took it off," his voice was low as he gazed upon it.

"I see," her voice was low as well but now there was a smile on her dark colored lips. "It must mean a lot to you, I suppose."

He tore his gaze from the crystal to the woman before him. "The woman who gave it to me means more to me."

Her ice colored hues gazed into his honey colored ones. They were both silent as they gazed upon each other; unsure what to say, unsure what to do. Yet, the atmosphere between them was not awkward.

"_Please_," he nearly begged the woman before him as he released the crystal from his fingers. "tell me who you are."

She only smiled at him. That smile, so familiar, so beautiful. "I think you already know," she whispered softly to him.

"I**_ need_** to hear you say it," his breath above just a whisper -- the pleading still in his tone. _Marker_, give him the name: let him hear it.

The woman walked closer to him and placed her hand upon the side of his face. Her fingertips had the fire sensation on them, just like **_her_ **touch. He leaned into her touch without hesitation. The action caused her to let out a small breath and her gaze never left his. The moment felt like years : just him and her. Then, she removed her hand and he blinked at the action.

"I'm sorry," she whispered at him and then started to walk past him. His hand grabbed her upper arm, stopping her. She turned back to him and he could see the elf in the background walking up to them from his sudden action. The elf stood beside the mysterious woman, his hand reaching into his pocket: he was sure the elf was armed. He can't just let her walk away from him without her name --** he has to know!**

"_Please_, I** need** to know who you are," he whispered to her and her icy gaze softened at his words.

The woman smiled at him, "_my love_, you already know." she spoke so gently it nearly brought him to his knees and she gently removed herself from his grip. "I will find you when the time is right. Please, be safe." Then, she turned her back to Cullen and walked away with the Elf at her side. Cullen felt truly defeated and leaned against the stone railing. His gloved hand reached up to the white crystal, and he held it in his hands.

Yes, he knew who she was. _Marker_, let him see her again, please.

* * *

_Today_   
_Right here_   
_Right now_   
_I already feel found_


End file.
